


[PODFIC] Professor Stonewall and Doctor Overshare

by metencephalon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Audio Book, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, POV Abigail Hobbs, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Professor Hannibal Lecter, Professor Will Graham, Will Graham Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metencephalon/pseuds/metencephalon
Summary: a podfic/audio book of this fic:Doctor Lecter regards her with a vague curiosity. He tilts his head. "Have you had any trouble navigating the grounds, or with your lodgings?" he asks. Abigail shakes her head. "Any issue with professors or fellow students?""No," she replies. Her brow creases. "Should I?"Doctor Lecter smiles, in a way that crinkles the corners of his eyes. "Some faculty are less welcoming than others. Not everyone translates a desire to pass on knowledge with making friends while they do it." She laughs, thinking of Professor Graham.tunes at the beginning:Miles Davisby FYE & Fennek
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	[PODFIC] Professor Stonewall and Doctor Overshare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Professor Stonewall and Doctor Overshare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115094) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



thank you so much [Rowan aka. HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic) for letting me podfic/audiobook your amazing writing ❤️ 

\---

 **length:** 39:16 mins

listen on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/professor-stonewall-and-doctor-overshare)  
  
listen on/download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/llvmejluo68iaev/professor_stonewall_-_19.02.21%252C_12.40_AM.mp3/file)

Soundcloud [playlist](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-short-hannigram) of all of my podfic of works by HigherMagic

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback & kudos for the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115094) ✨
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/suckyvibes) 🐶 x


End file.
